The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a computer program.
In recent years, personal computers having wireless communication functions as well as compact portable terminals having wireless communication functions have come into widespread use. As the personal computers having wireless communication functions and compact portable terminals have come into widespread use, opportunities to transfer images or document data between devices have also increased. For example, the following usage has become more common nowadays: an image captured with a compact portable terminal is transferred to a personal computer so that the image is displayed on the personal computer or a digital photo frame, or the image is uploaded to the Internet from the personal computer or the digital photo frame.
For transferring data, typically, a method, which includes selecting a target device from a candidate list of transfer destinations displayed on the screen, is often adopted. However, with this method, it would be difficult to grasp the correspondence between the name or image displayed on the screen and the actual device. In order to transfer data by establishing wireless communication between devices, it is required that the transfer destination can be easily designated by the transfer source without the need for difficult setting, so that data can be transferred from the transfer source to the transfer destination. As such a technique, a technique disclosed in JP 3918813B is known.